ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BlackOak42/My Revive Project
My Revive Project (My Revive project is for my benefit, but I hope it will benefit many other gamers as well.) (I should point out if you read this, make sure to note that by "my project", "my ROM", or "my game" I mean a separate project by me and for me. the data that I will contribute from it to this project will only be data that I create, or the owner(s) already owns and posses) '"Revive" ' Hello, I am BlackOak42. It looks like Ponymon Dawn/Dusk project is at full speed ahead (See My Revive Project). It seems the fans are more interested in getting the game to beta instead of just another (teaser trailer type) alpha. To fast track the game I have decided to get the basic data for all Ponymon finished, so I can add all Ponymon catch areas to the next release. I hope to assess the ROM and data soon to see when I believe we will be releasing updates. I am planning to get an update to Computerstickman to review. The Ponydex renaming and restructure, along with the cheat code research has cost time that I did not plan or account for, but I feel it will be well worth the time it would have cost later. Check out some of my progress log on the Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update page (Updated nearly every day). I found it ineffective to use the editors that are out there. I am using something much quicker and more common to handle the data, that most people all ready have on their PC. Read about my programming style on my Quality Samples article. -BlackOak42 updated: 02/13/2017 Why am I trying to revive this project? This is my favorite of the modification projects for this base ROM. Also, I cannot stand to see a project that has this much potential, and excellent website, die. There are other less important reasons, but I will leave it at that. From what I saw, the team fizzled because of the follower decline. This will not be a reason for me to leave since I am here to see Ponymon Dawn/Dusk project, and site, be what it could have been instead of who follows, leaves, likes, dislikes, or whatever. The worst that I can see come of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk, Revive, or my project, is that I will end up with an awesome game that I can play. I agree the members of this site are for the most part not active contributors, but the page view statistics that I see are quite promising. Last time I checked page views are increasing. What can I say about my Revive project? I feel I must commend Computerstickman for her efforts to finish 0.4, and dedication to come back regularly to check on this wiki. I am calling my efforts to get this project going again My Revive Project. Of great importance, is how to get the game updates going again (See the main page Downloads section). I am still updating the Quality Samples page and Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update if you are interested in my programming style. Please return soon to see the return of Ponymon Dawn/Dusk. I am in discussion with Computerstickman on some project details. That discussion is solidifying into a path to continue the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Project. When I got admin rights to this site, I found the unseen parts of this wiki a mess. This was mostly from the neglect since the efforts of the last admin from before the 0.4 release. I am also working on a reorganizing this wiki for easier browsing and better reference. --BlackOak42 (talk) Last Updated: 07:10, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts